


Навыки командной игры

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: «Работать вам придется долго и упорно, — покачал головой Тецу».





	Навыки командной игры

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mini OTP Wars для команды аокаги.  
> В тексте присутствуют спойлеры из «Kuroko no Basket: Last Game».

Победу над «Бармаглотами» отмечали по-простому — набрали еды в «Маджи-бургере» и завалились в спортзал к Айде Кагеторе. Правда, народу набилось столько, что пришлось сдвигать тренажеры в сторону, но подопечные Айды не возражали против шумной толпы, наоборот, помогли расставить столы и сами присоединились к празднованию. Большую половину присутствующих Аомине даже не знал, но все они болели за «Вострые мечи», а значит, не могли быть плохими людьми.

— Аомине-кун, ты почему такой потерянный? — ткнул его в бок Тецу. Черт, и когда он оказался рядом?! — Не рад, что мы победили?

Разумеется, Аомине был рад. Но к этой радости примешивалась грусть от того, что все закончилось. Он уже успел привыкнуть: к ежедневным изнуряющим тренировкам, к своей новой команде, к сильным соперникам — пусть «Бармаглоты» и были редкостными отморозками, во всей Японии равных им не найти.

— Не говори глупостей, Тецу, я просто хочу спать, — Аомине отвернулся от слишком внимательного взгляда и смылся к Кисе.

Тот, раздуваясь от гордости, рассказывал Сацуки с Рико, как сразу после матча к ним в раздевалку прорвался представитель какого-то модного спортивного бренда и предложил Кисе стать лицом новой молодежной линии. Аомине зевнул — он эту историю слышал уже в третий раз, не говоря уже о том, что еще и видел собственными глазами. Съемки начинались чуть ли не завтра и длились до конца каникул. Конечно же, Кисе выбил время для тренировок, но все оно принадлежало Кайджо, а значит, теперь Кисе не вытащишь побросать мяч.

Как оказалось, не только его. Такао сообщил, что уезжает к родственникам на Окинаву, а возить Мидориму вместо него Аомине не собирался. Мурасакибара надолго выпал из игры со своим переломом, Акаши тоже нечасто мог вырваться из Киото. Оставался Кагами… негусто. С другой стороны, играть с ним один на один стало гораздо интереснее, чем в начале их знакомства. В общем, Кагами — не самый плохой вариант, заскучать не даст.

— Все в порядке? — спросил вдруг Акаши. Еще один внимательный.

— Да, я просто… 

— Тише, — шикнул на них Кисе. Они с Мидоримой стояли у двери в раздевалку, где негромко переговаривались игроки из Сейрин.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, — заметил Мурасакибара, привалившись к косяку.

Мидорима бросил на него убийственный взгляд, но промолчал. Интересно было всем.

— Когда ты улетаешь, Кагами-кун? — послышался голос Тецу. Аомине напрягся.

— Я еще не бронировал билеты. Завтра позвоню и узнаю, когда ближайший рейс до Лос-Анджелеса.

Черт! Аомине совсем забыл, что семья Кагами в Америке, вполне логично, что на каникулах он захочет провести время с родными. И вот с кем теперь играть? Кажется, придется ходить на тренировки. Но долго жалеть себя не получилось, поскольку то, что дальше сообщил Кагами, просто не укладывалось в голове!

— Какого хрена? — не выдержал Аомине, врываясь в раздевалку. — Что значит, ты уезжаешь навсегда?

— Но это же такой шанс, — растерянно сказал тот. — Я не могу не поехать. Разве ты отказался бы на моем месте?

— Я вообще не понимаю, почему я не на твоем месте. — Не то чтобы Аомине хоть когда-нибудь задумывался о поступлении в американскую школу с прицелом на НБА, но сейчас это не имело значения.

— С каких пор ты у нас стал номером один? — хмыкнул Мидорима.

— Я заметил, что ты ведешь себя странно, Кагамиччи, — быстро сказал Кисе, не дав Аомине ответить. — Но не думал, что у тебя такие грустные новости.

— А я думаю, это прекрасные новости, — покачал головой Акаши. — Нам будет тебя не хватать, Кагами, но мы поддерживаем тебя на пути к твоей мечте.

— Говори за себя, — буркнул Аомине и вышел.

Он сидел на скамейке перед спортзалом, возвращаться внутрь не хотелось. И чего он так вспылил? Кагами был прав — на его месте Аомине воспользовался бы подобным шансом не раздумывая. По-хорошему, стоило извиниться, хотя извиняться он не очень умел. Но и расставаться на такой ноте не хотелось. К счастью, Кагами сам его нашел.

— Злишься? — спросил он, садясь рядом.

— Нет. Просто ты застал меня врасплох. Не думал, что ты меня обойдешь.

— А ничего, что я тебя уже обходил на соревнованиях?

— Кагами, не провоцируй меня.

— А то что? — хмыкнул Кагами.

— Кагами-кун, возможно, тебе стоит пригласить Аомине-куна в гости? — подал голос Тецу.

От падения со скамейки Аомине спасло только то, что они с Кагами крепко вцепились друг в друга.

— Куроко, поганец! Ты смерти моей хочешь?! — заорал Кагами.

— Разумеется, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо провел остаток лета.

— С Аомине?

— А что, со мной нельзя хорошо провести время?

— Вам не помешало бы отработать навыки командной игры.

— Я умею играть в команде, — нахмурился Аомине.

— Кагами-кун тоже умеет, но почему-то, увидев друг друга, вы тут же об этом забываете, — улыбнулся Тецу и повернулся к Кагами. — Ну что, пригласишь Аомине-куна? Не переживай, он отработает свое проживание игрой в стритбол.

— Не уверен, что это хорошая идея…

— Боишься, что вечно будешь в лузерах? — ухмыльнулся Аомине.

— Вот еще! Ничего я не боюсь! — Кагами ожидаемо повелся. — Как только приеду, первым делом оформлю тебе вызов.

— Работать вам придется долго и упорно, — покачал головой Тецу.

— Вот вы где! — к ним подбежал запыхавшийся Кисе. — Подрывайте свои ленивые задницы и дуйте переодеваться. Акашиччи предложил сыграть с Сейрин напоследок, ждем только вас.

Аомине улыбнулся. Пожалуй, остаток лета будет не таким унылым, как он боялся.

***  
Похоже, гостей Кагами-старший принимал нечасто: в просторной квартире-студии было всего две спальни.

— Прости, Дайки, обычно ко мне, кроме Тайги, никто не приезжает, — виновато улыбнулся он, подтвердив теорию Аомине. — Придется вам делить одну комнату на двоих. Надеюсь, ты не слишком разочарован.

— Все в порядке, Кагами-сан, я неприхотливый. И очень благодарен вам за то, что пригласили меня.

Кагами удивленно покосился на него. Аомине усмехнулся — да, он умел быть вежливым и милым, когда хотел, просто хотел редко.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Кагами-сан. — Я рад, что Тайга позвал друга. Я-то все равно большую часть времени на работе, а вдвоем вам скучать не придется. А сейчас, парни, как насчет пиццы с пивом?

— Ты ведь помнишь, что мы несовершеннолетние спортсмены? — рассмеялся Кагами.

— Разумеется, поэтому вам одна бутылка на двоих, а мне все остальное.

Кагами повезло с отцом, определенно.

***  
Раскладной диван в их спальне оказался огромным — точно поместятся.

— Я сплю с краю, — быстро заявил Аомине.

Кагами посмотрел исподлобья — кажется, тоже хотел занять это место, — но так как хозяином он был явно гостеприимным, то спорить не стал.

— Надеюсь, ты не храпишь, — буркнул он наконец.

— Конечно нет!

— А ты откуда знаешь? — хмыкнул Кагами. — Ты же себя со стороны не слышишь.

— Меня еще ни разу не спалил ни один учитель, а если бы храпел, фиг бы мне удалось спать на уроках.

— А меня всегда палят, — расстроенно сказал Кагами. — Хотя Куроко говорит, что я не храплю. Я у него специально спросил.

— Нашел, у кого спрашивать! Тецу привык прятаться в твоей тени, так что не сказал бы правды, даже если бы ты храпел.

— Значит, сегодня сам проверишь и скажешь мне правду.

— Нефиг на мне опыты ставить! Будешь храпеть, столкну на пол, — возмутился Аомине. — С другой стороны, если бы тебя из-за этого пересадили, Тецу бы пришлось несладко, так что, думаю, ему все-таки можно верить.

— Ну, в любом случае, больше мне это не грозит, — Кагами рассмеялся, но вышло скорее грустно. А затем строго произнес: — В кровати не дрочить!

— А где дрочить?

— Что?

— Я спрашиваю, где дрочить? — Аомине широко улыбнулся. — Не знаю, как ты, а я нормальный подросток с естественными потребностями. Если в кровати нельзя, скажи, где можно?

— Ты это серьезно?! — Лицо Кагами пошло пятнами. Аомине улыбнулся еще шире — оказывается, смущать его так весело.

— Разумеется.

— Да ты… — Кагами запустил руку в волосы и обреченно вздохнул.

Аомине откровенно забавлялся борьбой эмоций на его лице.

— Ну, в душе дрочи, — выдавил Кагами наконец. — Только убирай после себя.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— За неряху?

С этим не поспоришь, обычно слово «уборка» ничего, кроме зевоты, у Аомине не вызывало, но не мог же Кагами и правда думать, что он оставит после себя потеки спермы в кабинке? Судя по хмурой роже, мог. Аомине не стал его разуверять, пусть помучается немного.

— Договорились, — кивнул он. — В душе, так в душе.

***  
— Какого черта ты увел у меня мяч?! — Кагами с грохотом захлопнул входную дверь.

— Я действовал на инстинктах, сколько можно объяснять! — Аомине стащил кроссовки и сделал глубокий вдох. Они с Кагами весь день грызлись, и он порядком устал. — Не ори, твой отец услышит.

— Он еще на работе. Все равно это было тупо, парни постоянно над нами ржали!

— Когда мы их размазали, они перестали ржать, — ухмыльнулся Аомине.

— О да, их офигевшие рожи я еще не скоро забуду! — Кагами тоже ухмыльнулся. — Но с командной игрой у нас по-прежнему проблемы.

— Тецу же сказал, что нам придется долго и упорно работать… Эй, ты куда?

— Кто раньше добежит, тот первый в душ!

— Это читерство!

— Знаю, зато я уже там! А ты жди своей очереди, — Кагами скрылся в ванной.

Аомине покачал головой и, плюхнувшись на диван, принялся щелкать каналы в телевизоре. Надолго его не хватило — очень уж хотелось в туалет. Вот только санузел был совмещенным. Немного помявшись, Аомине все же решил не ждать, пока Кагами наплещется. В конце концов, он не девчонка, вряд ли они смогут чем-то удивить друг друга.

— Какого хрена, Аомине? Я еще не закончил. — У Кагами что, глаза на затылке?

— Я только отлить, расслабься. Обещаю не подглядывать.

Кагами что-то пробурчал в ответ, но Аомине не расслышал из-за шума воды. Может, и к лучшему.

— Слушай, я все хотел спросить, — сказал он, застегивая ширинку. — Эти парни нас как-то называли между собой, вроде по-английски, я не понял, что это значит.

— О чем ты? — Кагами выключил воду.

— Ньюливедс, типа того. Как это переводится?

Кагами закашлялся.

— Это оскорбление какое-то?

— Смотря как понимать, — расхохотался тот. — Подай полотенце.

— Сначала скажи! — Аомине схватил полотенце и сделал шаг назад.

— Молодожены.

— Молодожены? Но почему? Молодожены должны ладить, разве нет?

— Ну, — Кагами присел на бортик душевой кабинки и оглянулся через плечо. — Может, потому что молодожены притираются друг к другу, а это непросто. Отец рассказывал, что в первый год совместной жизни мама несколько раз выгоняла его из дома, но потом они мирились.

— Так вот в кого ты такой темпераментный, — рассмеялся Аомине.

— Полотенце, Аомине, — Кагами протянул руку. — Не заставляй меня ждать.

— А чего ты спиной ко мне? Стесняешься? У тебя член маленький или что?

— Ну все, ты меня достал! — Кагами вскочил на ноги и наконец повернулся.

Про маленький член Аомине, конечно же, пошутил. Но все равно с интересом уставился Кагами между ног. Ну а что, вполне естественное любопытство! Природа его не обделила — Аомине даже заволновался, что у него самого короче, но быстро успокоил себя тем, что наверняка обломал Кагами дрочку.

А потом Аомине поднял взгляд выше и забыл о размерах. Потому что в паху у Кагами не было волос — совсем, только гладкая, не тронутая загаром кожа. Аомине сглотнул. Он видел раньше бритые лобки — в порно, а вот у сверстников никогда. Впрочем, долго любоваться Кагами ему не позволил: вырвал полотенце из рук, огрел им по шее и вытолкал за дверь.

— Так бы и сказал, что хочешь передернуть, — буркнул Аомине, потирая больное место — лупил Кагами от души. Ну ничего, он еще отомстит, тем более, Кагами сам дал ему отличный повод для подколок.

***  
Открыв глаза, Аомине поморщился: было душно и влажно, ни намека на утреннюю прохладу. Еще и Кагами жарко сопел в плечо, очевидно, перепутав его с подушкой. Спящий Кагами был редким зрелищем, обычно он просыпался первым и даже успевал приготовить завтрак, что Аомине находил весьма удобным. Но вчера они устроили киномарафон имени Клинта Иствуда — нет, чтобы выбрать кого-то вчетверо моложе с фильмографией покороче! — и предсказуемо отрубились только под утро, не дойдя даже до половины списка. Поэтому сейчас Кагами беззаботно дрых, и Аомине просто не мог не воспользоваться этим.

Как назло, ничего стоящего в голову не приходило — видимо, от высокой температуры плавился не только асфальт на улице, но и мозг. Столкнуть Кагами с кровати — да Аомине надорвется его тащить! Облить водой — в такую жару это даже приятно, Кагами еще и спасибо скажет. Щекотать, пока не запросит пощады — а вдруг он щекотки не боится? Аомине тяжело вздохнул.

Кагами, словно почувствовав угрозу, откатился от него, сбросив сбившуюся в ногах простыню на пол, и перевернулся на спину. Шорты, в которых он спал, сползли на бедра, слегка приоткрыв пах. Интересно, каково это — быть таким гладким? Словно девчонка. Кожа там такая же нежная, какой выглядит, или жесткая, как на подбородке, если с утра забыл побриться?

— Не знаю, что ты задумал, но советую прекратить, — сонно прохрипел Кагами, и Аомине удивленно уставился на собственную руку, застывшую над шортами Кагами. Он что, всерьез собирался его полапать?!

— Я просто укрыть тебя хотел, параноик.

— Да-да, я так и подумал, — хмыкнул Кагами.

Вместо ответа Аомине предпочел скрыться в душе. Струя прохладной воды мигом смыла неловкость, и Аомине уставился на свой лобок — как и положено, заросший жесткими курчавыми волосами. Черт, и почему у Кагами все не как у людей? Вспомнив гладкую светлую кожу, Аомине застонал и прижался лбом к мокрой плитке. Обернул ладонью член, который разбух и затвердел — словно Аомине только что порнухи насмотрелся. Той самой, где у мужиков все выбрито, как у Кагами. Аомине несколько раз стукнулся лбом о плитку, сжав зубы так, что аж заскрипели — не хватало еще дрочить, думая о лобке этого кретина! 

— Ты дрочишь там, что ли? — будто забравшись к нему в голову, проорал Кагами из комнаты.

Аомине промолчал, только крепче стиснул член — и, не выдержав, принялся водить по нему ладонью.

— И как у тебя вообще встает в такую жару? По-моему, это неестественно, — поинтересовался Кагами. — Может, тебе у врача провериться? Спермонедержание — это серьезно. Вдруг в следующий раз тебя потянет подрочить прямо посреди матча?

— Да заткнись ты уже! — прорычал Аомине, глядя, как сперма выплескивается в кулак.

Ему хотелось сказать, что брить лобок тоже не слишком естественно, если ты не порнозвезда, но сил едва хватило, чтобы убраться и привести себя в порядок. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Кагами уже снова дрых и не проснулся, даже после того, как Аомине несильно пнул его в отместку за подначки.

***  
— Мне скучно, — простонал Аомине, лениво обмахиваясь веером.

— Пропылесось полы, это тебя взбодрит, — отозвался Кагами, увлеченно месивший тесто. — Или помоги мне лепить гедза.

— Ну не настолько скучно же! Но лежать я больше не могу.

— Тебе надоело спать? Ты не заболел? Подойди, проверю, нет ли у тебя температуры.

— Мне кажется, в такую жару она есть у всех.

— Потерпи, прогнозы обещают, что скоро она спадет, тогда мы снова сможем выбраться на стритбол.

— Скорей бы.

Аомине все же сполз с дивана и подкрался к кухонной стойке, а затем навалился на Кагами и положил голову ему на плечо.

— А знаешь, мы с тобой и правда почти что молодожены, ты даже фартук напялил как порядочная женушка, — сказал он в ухо, которое тут же стало красным.

Реакция у Кагами всегда была отличной — он почти заехал локтем по ребрам, — но Аомине все-таки оказался быстрее и увернулся.

— Прости, тебе так идет фартук, что я не удержался.

— Повезло тебе, что у меня руки заняты, придурок!

Аомине широко улыбнулся — доставать Кагами никогда не надоедало.

— Скоро обед?

— Хочешь есть — сделай себе сэндвичей, я занят.

— Какие сэндвичи, когда ты налепил пельмешек? Я буду есть их.

— Нет, не будешь.

— Это еще почему?!

— Я их на потом делаю. Долеплю и закину в морозилку.

— Ну, Кагами!

— Нет.

Аомине плюхнулся обратно на диван и разочарованно вздохнул:

— Обиделся из-за невинной шутки. Ты хуже девчонки.

— Все еще нет.

Пришлось снова вставать и делать сэндвичи. Яростно кромсая ветчину, Аомине строил планы мести, и вот сейчас в голову приходили варианты один лучше другого.

***  
Зевнув в сотый раз, Аомине понял, что дольше не высидит, и стал слать сообщения:  
«я тут взвесился»  
«ровно 85 кг»  
«а до этого съел 850 гр пельмешек»  
«их я тоже взвесил»  
«теперь я на 1% состою из пельмешек»  
«прикинь»

В ответ пришло:  
«4 утра бля ты охренел»

Аомине улыбнулся. Продолжение не заставило себя долго ждать.

— А где ты взял пельмени, придурок? — прохрипел Кагами в трубку.

Пока Аомине размышлял, правда ли Кагами ждет ответа или вопрос риторический, тот выругался и бросил трубку. Наконец на кухню влетел он сам, растрепанный и зевающий.

— Ты что, все сожрал? — грозно выпалил он.

— Конечно, не все, — улыбнулся Аомине. — На твою долю тоже пожарил, вон, в сковородке, можешь поесть, если хочешь.

Вместо благодарности Кагами выдохнул «дебил!» и налетел на него так неожиданно, что Аомине едва не свалился со стула. Кагами сдернул его сам, ухватив за футболку, Аомине вцепился в первое попавшееся под руку, чтобы удержаться на ногах — это оказались трусы Кагами, которые почему-то очень легко соскользнули вниз. Аомине все-таки споткнулся и повалился на пол, а Кагами замер — и теперь стоял перед ним, сверкая бритым лобком.

Блядь! Аомине отвел взгляд, но было поздно — член уже отреагировал, туго уперся в ткань боксеров. К счастью, Кагами пока отвлекся, натягивая свои трусы, но это ненадолго, а у Аомине даже футболка была короткой, не прикроешься.

— Ты совсем охренел, идиот? — решил провести отвлекающий маневр Аомине, поднявшись на ноги. — Чего на людей бросаешься?!

— Я, по крайней мере, не снимаю с людей трусы! — зло буркнул Кагами.

— Я случайно! — парировал Аомине. — И вообще, я тебе пожрать сделал, за это обычно спасибо говорят, а не с кулаками лезут!

— Это были гедза для папы, — сказал Кагами, приоткрыв крышку сковородки. — Завтра к нему важные гости на ужин придут, он просил помочь. А ты все испортил.

Он даже не стал слушать объяснений, просто ушел с кухни. А Аомине и нечего было ему сказать — вряд ли Кагами удовлетворило бы то, что Аомине всего лишь хотел поиздеваться над ним. Зато теперь он чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым, и единственным плюсом было то, что эрекция спала. Правда, радоваться этому Аомине не тянуло — то, что она вообще появилась, злило и пугало его одновременно. А теперь еще Кагами обижен на него, и не без повода. Нужно было как-то выходить из положения, но Аомине пока не придумал, как. Для начала он решил все-таки поспать. Утро вечера мудренее.

***  
— И что ты делаешь? — спросил Кагами, когда зашел на кухню.

Он вытирал влажные после душа волосы и распространял приятный хвойный запах. Так пахла пена для бритья. Щеки у Кагами были гладковыбриты, а там?.. Аомине дернулся, отогнав неуместный, но настойчиво лезущий в голову образ, и, улыбнувшись, поправил лямки фартука.

— Леплю гедза, не видишь?

Выражение лица Кагами стоило бы сфотографировать и сохранить для потомков, жаль, у Аомине руки были в муке. Кагами посмотрел уже готовые гедза, которые Аомине складывал на деревянный поднос и удивленно выпалил:

— Надо же, даже не кривые!

— Обижаешь, — хмыкнул Аомине. — У меня все самое ровное.

— Самое лучшее, ага, — фыркнул Кагами, достав из шкафа еще один фартук. — Давай, двигайся, вместе быстрее сделаем.

— Даже не поешь сначала? 

— Закончим, тогда и поем.

— Окей.

Молчания хватило на пять минут, а потом, положив очередную гедза рядом с той, которую слепил Кагами, Аомине усмехнулся:

— И почему у нас в баскете так не выходит?

Он не стал развивать мысль про командную работу, но, кажется, Кагами его и так понял.

— Может, потому что оба слишком ревнуем мяч?

— Или потому что играть против тебя веселее, чем против тех лузеров.

— Ну, «Бармаглоты» не были лузерами. 

— Не были. Тогда не понимаю, почему сейчас у нас получается, а на площадке нет.

— Я думаю, все у нас отлично на площадке. Может, мы и не взаимодействуем друг с другом так, как с Куроко, но нам это и не нужно. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь перехочу превзойти тебя или перестану восхищаться. Но именно это и толкает меня прыгать выше головы. Заставляет стать лучше. И «Бармаглотов» мы все-таки победили, несмотря на соперничество.

— Вау, да это практически признание в любви, — присвистнул Аомине, и тут же неслабо получил полотенцем по спине. — Эй, не дерись, я же польщен.

— И почему ты такой придурок во всем, кроме баскета? — проворчал Кагами.

— А кто тебе помогает лепить гедза?

— Которые до этого сам же и сожрал.

— Не бывает идеальных людей.

— Вот уж точно!

Они снова замолчали. Закончив с лепкой, Кагами принялся складывать гедза в морозилку. 

— Ты тоже, — сказал Аомине ему в спину.

— Что тоже? — не оборачиваясь, спросил тот.

— Заставляешь меня стать лучше, — выпалил Аомине и смылся в душ.

***  
Отец Кагами словно умел колдовать: в тот день, когда он попросил их погулять подольше, чтобы никто не мельтешил во время ужина с важными партнерами, изнуряющая жара резко сменилась приятной прохладой. И Аомине, радостно выкатив мяч из-под кровати, потащил Кагами на улицу сразу после завтрака.

На этот раз они не пошли на площадку, где встретили придурков с тупыми насмешками. Кагами привел его к своей новой школе. Площадка перед ней явно тоже была сооружена недавно, покрытие было еще ярким, не затертым сотнями подошв, на сетках в корзинах не было дыр. Впрочем, Аомине больше рассматривал само здание школы, да и то не потому, что оно чем-то выделялось, здание как здание. Просто именно сейчас он остро осознал – Кагами не вернется в Японию вместе с ним.

Кагами больше не будет учиться в Сейрин. И ни в какой другой японской школе не будет. Его вообще не будет там, когда Аомине захочется покидать мяч или просто поприкалываться. И хотя смс-ки можно слать и за океан, от всех этих мыслей внутри становилось как-то пусто.

Кагами отвлек его, сделав первый данк, и больше Аомине не думал ни о чем, кроме игры. Пока с неба, затянутого блекло-серыми тучами, весь день дарившими им прохладу, вдруг не хлынул Ниагарский водопад.

— Черт! — Аомине подхватил скатившийся в мигом образовавшуюся лужу мяч и завертел головой. — И спрятаться негде!

— И домой нельзя! — буркнул Кагами. — Тем более в таком виде.

Они и правда стали мокрыми по уши за считанные секунды, и теперь уже поздно было укрываться от дождя – теперь нужно было решать, где сушить одежду.

— Есть идея, — бросил Кагами. — Пошли.

Аомине думал, что тот поведет его в школу или в какую-нибудь закусочную: там в туалетах могли найтись сушилки, процесс бы занял не один час, но все лучше, чем стоять на улице и мокнуть. Когда Кагами решительно толкнул дверь здания с вывеской «Мотель», Аомине только присвистнул. Аомине не понимал и половины того, что Кагами впаривал высокому парню за стойкой, разобрал только «нет, не на ночь, только до вечера» и «нет, документов нет»; следующая часть диалога произносилась каким-то странным тоном, потом Кагами вынул из кармана солидный сверток купюр, отдал парню, а тот взамен вручил ему ключ.

— Тридцать первый номер, — сказал он и посмотрел таким насмешливым взглядом, что Аомине даже захотелось показать ему средний палец.

— Не хотел пускать нас без документов, — буркнул Кагами, когда они ввалились в номер.

— Но бабло рулит! — усмехнулся Аомине. — Кстати, откуда у тебя бабло? 

— Так отец дал. Сказал, чтобы мы в кино сходили или на выставку какую…

— А в итоге мы сидим мокрые, в мотеле, куда обычно приходят… — Аомине демонстративно подбросил серебряный квадратик презерватива: такие были наложены в пластиковую миску на столике возле кровати. И только потом дошло, почему парень при входе смотрел на них так странно. Аомине мельком глянул на Кагами, тот как раз избавлялся от брюк, спеша первым попасть в ванную. Видимо, за то, о чем Аомине сейчас думал, Кагами тоже пришлось приплатить: несовершеннолетние, без документов…

— Ты так и будешь сидеть в мокром? Простудишься же! — рявкнул Кагами и нырнул за дверь ванной.

Аомине аж вздрогнул: к холодной одежде, облепившей тело, он почти привык, и это было плохо. Так и схватывают воспаление легких и прочие противные штуки, от которых потом не отвяжешься. Он разделся, развесил шмотки на батарее рядом с одеждой Кагами и крикнул:

— Ты скоро?

— Не скоро, — фыркнул тот. — Горячей воды тут, конечно же, нет.

— Ну, это и не пять звезд, — хмыкнул Аомине.

— Спасибо, что хоть на бумажные полотенца не поскупились.

— Да? Тогда чего я тут торчу? — Аомине бесцеремонно вломился в ванную, взял у Кагами упаковку из рук и первым делом стал вытирать волосы.

Кагами явно растирался ими усердно, кожа на плечах и руках аж покраснела, но Аомине быстро забыл об этом, когда опустил взгляд ниже. Кагами опять был гладким там, да еще и настолько, словно прямо сейчас удалил всю растительность.

Нет, это было слишком.

— Слушай, нафига ты это делаешь? — выпалил Аомине.

— Что?

— Бреешь там.

Кагами сразу понял, о чем он, и теперь красными у него стали не только плечи с руками, но и щеки.

— А тебе-то что?

— Да ничего. Просто интересно. Обычно видел такое только в порнухе.

— Так удобнее, — процедил Кагами. — Потеешь меньше, и вообще гигиеничнее. Ты уверен, что тебе просто интересно?

Аомине проследил за его взглядом, и лицо обдало жаром. Проклятый член стоял как каменный, Кагами это видел и… Что он там себе навыдумывал, Аомине даже знать не хотелось.

— Да, это просто от холода, — пробубнил он. — Естественная реакция.

— И тогда, на кухне, у тебя тоже была естественная реакция? Там было тепло. Или естественно то, что у тебя встает на голых мужиков?

— Не встает! — рявкнул Аомине, понимая, что просто так соврать не выйдет. Вставало ведь, но только на Кагами с этим его гладким лобком, который так и тянуло потрогать. Чееерт!

— Ага, я вижу, — хмыкнул Кагами и сунул ему еще одно полотенце. А другим стал как ни в чем не бывало вытирать ноги.

Это было так странно и непривычно: разговаривать вот так, торчать друг перед другом голыми — а это ведь надолго, когда там еще одежда высохнет. И осознавать, что Кагами не орет, не смущается, не пытается издеваться. Ведет себя так, словно понимает. Вот только Аомине сам не понимал, какого хрена все эти мысли распирают его голову, раньше ведь не было такого. 

— А можно мне?.. — робко спросил он, чувствуя, что ступает на тонкий лед — один неловкий шаг, и провалится. Любой шаг — и уйдет по самую макушку.

— Что?

— Ну… потрогать.

Кагами моргнул, еще раз, а потом молча кивнул. Аомине подошел ближе, нервно сглотнул и коснулся кончиками пальцев чуть пониже его пупка. Кожа была мягкой и прохладной, Кагами, видимо, не успел еще согреться, как бы усердно ни терся полотенцем. Аомине медленно спустил пальцы ниже и наконец добрался до лобка. Тот оказался совсем не таким, как он представлял, никакой щетины, никакой жесткости, только нежная кожа, покрывшаяся мурашками от его прикосновения.

Аомине все ждал, пока Кагами остановит его, скажет «Да отвали уже!», но тот молчал, только дышал медленно и шумно где-то совсем рядом. А Аомине гладил его лобок, ощупывая каждый миллиметр выбритой кожи, и чувствовал, как собственный член все сильнее наливается кровью. С каждой секундой становилось все нестерпимее, и он не знал, что хуже: прямо сейчас сбежать и подрочить — Кагами решит, что это из-за него, и будет прав, мать его; или мужественно терпеть, пока член не лопнет нафиг.

Все решила ладонь, приятной прохладой обернувшаяся вокруг члена. 

— Что… ты? — Аомине не успел закончить вопрос, и поднять глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо Кагами в этот момент, тоже не успел, потому что зацепился взглядом за его член — такой же каменно-твердый, призывно выделяющийся на фоне гладкой кожи вокруг.

— Знаешь, у меня встает, когда меня там трогают, — улыбнулся Кагами. — Естественная реакция.

Да уж, эта — точно была естественной. Но не могли же они… Или могли? Аомине дернулся, сам не понимая, чего хочет больше — чтобы Кагами отпустил его или начал действовать.

— Аомине. — Он наконец посмотрел Кагами в глаза. Те казались почти черными из-за расширенных зрачков. — Я слышу, как ты думаешь. Не надо. Не сейчас.

— Но это же…

— Слушай, мне тоже страшно.

— И ничего мне не страшно! — тут же вскинулся он.

Кагами рассмеялся, и Аомине залип, пытаясь вспомнить, всегда ли у него была такая красивая улыбка. Это странным образом помогло расслабиться.

— Ну и чего ты ждешь? — сказал он, придвинувшись ближе. Кагами не надо было повторять дважды. 

Аомине в жизни бы не поверил, что можно так возбудиться от прикосновений другого парня. Тем более, Кагами. Но сейчас эти робкие движения по члену будто открывали Аомине с новой стороны. Кагами прикусывал кожу на его шее, оглаживал свободной рукой грудь, и каждое мимолетное касание сосков вынуждало Аомине вздрагивать, сильнее распаляя и без того обжигающее изнутри желание. Он хотел Кагами. Он, черт побери, мечтал трахнуть Кагами. Не просто трогать его бритый лобок, думая, что будет, если он точно так же схватит Кагами за член и начнет дрочить ему в ответ, а именно трахнуть. Развернуть к себе спиной, пройтись языком вдоль позвоночника и, слушая, как Кагами матерится — наверняка он будет, Аомине не сомневался, — вставить. Как в тех фильмах, что он вечно вспоминал, когда думал, почему Кагами бреется. Это было бы круто, сто процентов, Кагами бы понравилось. Аомине думал, что ему бы тоже понравилось, если бы так сделал Кагами, ведь нравилось ему, как тот дрочит: уверенно, сильно, быстро поймав нужный ритм.

Он не удержался и застонал в голос, рука соскользнула по гладкой коже, и Аомине отдернул ее, едва коснувшись члена Кагами.

— Ты можешь тоже, — пробормотал тот и отвел глаза, когда Аомине посмотрел ему в лицо. — Ну, если хочешь…

— Супер! — ухмыльнулся Аомине и тут же сгреб его член в кулак.

Кагами дернулся, моментально сбившись с ритма, теперь они не столько дрочили, сколько подстраивались друг под друга, но вскоре нашли общий, удобный обоим темп. И, пожалуй, это была лучшая дрочка в жизни Аомине, не сравнить с тем, что делаешь себе сам. Потому что в такие моменты перед глазами Май-чан или еще какая-нибудь девчонка из журнала, а сейчас — Кагами. Кагами, тихо постанывающий, когда Аомине проводил пальцем вдоль пульсирующей вены на его члене, Кагами, прикусывающий губу, когда Аомине сжимал пальцы в кольцо под головкой и надавливал большим на узкую щелку, Кагами, жмурившийся от удовольствия. Кагами настоящий.

Кончил Аомине от этой мысли, а не от того, что Кагами ускорил движения, кончил бурно и еще долго вздрагивал, изливаясь тому в ладонь. А когда пришел в себя, ощутил, что в кулаке мокро и горячо. Он посмотрел на Кагами, тот так и стоял с закрытыми глазами и слегка покачивался. Надо было дотянуться до полотенец, но Аомине не хотелось рушить этот момент, поэтому он положил руку Кагами на плечо и притянул к себе. Тот удивленно моргнул, а спустя секунду они уже целовались, жадно и жарко. Где-то на задворках сознания Аомине со смехом подумал, что с этого начинать нужно было, но и так, пожалуй, оказалось неплохо.

***  
По дороге они молчали — не обсуждать же в набитом людьми автобусе, как дрочили друг другу, а придумывать нейтральные темы для разговора не хотелось. Дома не стало легче. Уложив пьяного в стельку — неудивительно, учитывая количество пустых бутылок в гостиной! — отца Кагами спать, они снова остались в неловкой тишине.

— Пойдем в кровать? — Прозвучало так пошло, что Аомине мысленно отвесил себе оплеуху.

— Но я думал помыть посуду… 

— Завтра помоешь, — Аомине схватил Кагами за руку и затащил в их комнату. — Нам поговорить надо.

— Не надо.

— Чего?

— Не надо нам говорить, — повторил Кагами, стаскивая с себя одежду. — Не парься, Аомине. Скоро ты вернешься домой и забудешь все, что здесь произошло. Будешь и дальше дрочить на журналы с девчонками и не задаваться глупыми вопросами, как жить дальше, если тебе подрочил другой парень. Нечего тут обсуждать.

— Ты эти тупые отмазки для себя придумал?

— Что? — кажется, Кагами искренне удивился. — Нет, я давно уже понял и смирился с тем, что мне нравятся парни. Даже отцу признался.

— Так он что, думает, что мы с тобой?.. — Аомине ощутил, как щекам стало жарко.

— Ничего он не думает. Я сказал ему правду — мы просто друзья. А то, что произошло сегодня, ничего не значит.

Наверняка Аомине должен был почувствовать облегчение, вместо этого он разозлился. Разозлился так, что готов был полезть в драку.

— Какого хрена, Кагами?! То есть ты просто так взял и подрочил мне? Потому что тебе скучно было?

— Не ори на меня! Ты, кажется, ничего не имел против. Так чего ты хочешь сейчас? Признания в любви? Предложения руки и сердца? Скоро ты уедешь навсегда, так почему бы не последовать совету Куроко и не провести хорошо остаток лета?

— Губу-то закатай. Максимум через год я сюда перееду. Может, не в Лос-Анджелес, но буду неподалеку, так что мы увидимся еще не раз.

— Что? Но… зачем? — растерянно спросил Кагами.

— Не смогу жить без твоих волшебных рук, — хмыкнул Аомине. — Расслабься, я это решил еще в день, когда ты улетел. Я тоже хочу в НБА, а ждать, когда они сами заметят такого прекрасного меня, можно до старости. Поэтому я начал присматривать школы.

— А почему ты раньше не сказал?

— Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз.

— Нахрен такие сюрпризы!

— Да чего ты бесишься, Кагами? Боишься конкуренции?

— При чем тут вообще баскет? — Кагами пнул диван. — Я же думал, что мы больше никогда не увидимся, поэтому и полез к тебе… Идиот.

— Что за бред ты несешь? — Аомине положил руки ему на плечи, но тот их стряхнул. — Погоди… я тебе нравлюсь?

— Нравишься, — Кагами с вызовом посмотрел на него. — А тебе нравятся девчонки с большими сиськами.

— А еще мне нравится один придурок с бритым лобком и очень жирными тараканами в голове, — покачал головой Аомине и, прежде чем Кагами успел возразить, поцеловал его.

Надо же, он парился из-за того, что случилось в мотеле, весь вечер, но стоило произнести это вслух, как его отпустило. Ему действительно нравился Кагами. И он не собирался делать вид, что между ними ничего не было. Потому что он хотел и дальше играть с ним в баскетбол, смотреть дурацкие вестерны и… дрочить, разумеется, тоже. И не только дрочить. Кажется, последнюю мысль он сболтнул вслух, и Кагами с каким-то животным рычанием повалил его на диван и полез к нему в трусы. Надо уложиться с переездом в полгода — дольше он без Кагами не продержится, подумал Аомине, а потом и вовсе перестал думать. Ведь оказалось, что навыки командной игры можно отрабатывать не только на площадке.


End file.
